Pertemuan
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "Hei, paman yang disana! Ayo bermain one-on-one denganku!" - Rambutnya, matanya sangat mirip denganku, tapi yang membedakan kami hanyalah kulitku yang tan dan kulitnya yang putih.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pertemuan © AkaKuro815**

**Warning :**

**Maybe OOC, Typo's dan ALAY**

**Pairing:**

**Lihat saja sendiri kalau ada (?)**

**Don't like, don't read**

"Hei, paman yang disana! Ayo bermain _one-on-one_ denganku!"

Pria berkulit tan yang tengah duduk sendirian itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seliling lapangan basket tempat dimana ia berada. Manik _turquoise_ miliknya menangkap sesosok bocah laki-laki tengah berdiri di tangah lapangan dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya. Ia lihat bocah tersebut berumur sekitar tujuh tahun dengan surai berwarna biru dan manik yang senada dengan rambutnya. Kalau dilihat kembali sangat mirip dengannya, namun yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda adalah kulitnya yang putih bersih tak seperti dirinya yang berkulit tan.

"Hei, paman tidak mendengarku ya? Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku!"

Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menengok kekiri dan kekanan. "Eh? Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Uhm! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Paman."

Aomine menautkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu untuk mengajakku bertanding basket satu lawan satu denganmu? Aku berada disini bukan berarti dapat bermain basket loh."

"Tapi aku tahu paman itu sangat pandai bermain basket." Ucap anak tersebut sambil menyengir lebar.

Aomine kembali menautkan alisnya sambil kemudian menghembuskan nafas dalam, "_Maa,_ baiklah."— berdiri— "Tapi jangan menyesal karena kau telah menantangku, anak kecil."

"Uhm! Aku mengerti!" anak itu mengangguk senang.

.

Setelah bermain cukup lama akhirnya mereka berdua pun terkapar diatas lapangan dengan penuh peluh. Namun terlihat jelas ada rasa puas di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau cukup tangguh, anak kecil. Benar-benar seperti ketika aku masih seumuran denganmu." Ucap Aomine sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah.

"Tentu saja, karena kedua orang tuaku mencintai basket." Ucap anak bersurai biru itu riang.

Aomine bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kenalkan aku pada orang tuamu."

Anak itu mengikuti Aomine untuk merubah posisinya ke posisi duduk. "Uhm! Pasti."

Aomine mengacak-acak rambut anak tersebut sambil tesenyum. "Aku tak sabar menantikannya."

**RnR**

"Okaeri." Suara seorang wanita pun menyambut kepulangan seorang Aomine daiki.

"Tadaima! Satsuki."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun tersenyum melihat sosok pria yang tidak lain adalah suaminya. "_Ne_, Dai-chan. Kau terlihat senang sekali, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kau memang sangat mengerti diriku ya, Satsuki."

Semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah cantik wanita tersebut. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu sangat senang seperti sekarang ini?"

Aomine menepuk kepala istrinya itu sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, "Aku lelah, ingin mandi dulu."

"_Mou_... Dai-chaaaaaan." Wanita bernama Satsuki itu menggembungkan pipinya jengkel.

**RnR**

Aomine yang tengah mengendarai mobil patrolinya tiba-tiba saja melihat sosok anak yang tempo hari selalu mengajaknya bemain _one-on-one _tengah berjalan sendirian dengan menggendong sebuah tas di punggungnya. "Akan berangkat sekolah, kah?"

Ia pun membuat mobil yang ia kendarai melaju ke arah anak tersebut dan berhenti tepat disebelahnya. "Yo!" sapanya ketika kaca mobilnya terbuka.

Sekian perdetik kemudian wajah anak itupun berubah dari kebingungan menjadi riang ketika mendapati Aomine tengah menyapanya. "_Ohayou_, Paman."

"_Ohayou_. Berangkat sekolah kah?"

"Uhm!" angguknya.

Aomine kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan menginsyaratkan anak tersebut untuk masuk. Mengerti maksud Aomine, anak itu pun segera menurut.

"Aku tidak menyangka tampang preman seperti paman bisa jadi seorang polisi." Ucap anak itu ketika diperjalan menuju sekolahnya.

_Duk!_

"_Ittai yo_." Ringis sang bocah ketika kepalan tangan Aomine mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan meledek hei kau anak kecil." Dengus Aomine.

Anak itu kini menggembungkan pipinya namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "_Ne, Wakatta_."

Setelah itu, sepanjang perjalanan mereka pun mengobrol dengan suasana yang begitu hangat diiringi dengan tawa mereka yang terjadi sesekali.

"Yup! Sudah sampai, paman." Ucap anak itu seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. "Arigatou." Lanjutnya dengan nada riang seraya berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Aomine hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aomine-kun, kah?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil pria berkulit tan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut. "Tetsuna?"

"Ah, jadi benar memang Aomine-kun, _hisashiburi_."

**TBC**

A/N:

Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai. Penasaran sama chapter berikutnya? Kalau begitu ripiu. XD /dor

Oh iya, beberapa chara bakal saya jadiin Fem! Ya, macem Kuroko yang nongol di ending chapter ini. owo

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pertemuan © AkaKuro815**

**Warning :**

**AU, Maybe OOC, Typo's dan ALAY**

**Pairing:**

**Lihat saja sendiri kalau ada (?)**

**Don't like, don't read**

"Tetsuna?"

"Ah, jadi benar memang Aomine-kun, _hisashiburi_."

Aomine hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kau—"

"—Aku sekarang salah satu guru di sekolah ini, Aomine-kun." Sambar wanita bersurai _baby blue _itu sebelum Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tahu betul pria berkulit tan di hadapannya sekarang pasti akan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan berada di tempat seperti itu.

"_Souka_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku lihat kau mengantar Yoichi-kun, Aomine-kun."

Pria berkulit tan itu mengrenyitkan dahi, "Yo- ichi, kah?"

Dengan ekspresi masih sama –datar– wanita itu mengangguk. "Ya, anak yang tadi bersamamu— ah, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu namanya, _ne_ Aomine-kun?"

Pria berseragamkan aparat kepolisian itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa tebakan Kuroko itu benar.

"_Ahoka_, Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan ekspresi wajah tak berdosa yang membuat sang mantan _Ace_ Touou Gakuen itu merasa sedikit jengkel. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk itu, Aomine-kun."

"Oi! Tch— sudahlah, aku memang tidak akan menang jika berdebat denganmu, Tetsuna." Si empunya nama hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di bibir tipisnya ketika kata tersebut keluar dari mulut sang sahabat lama.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Aomine beberapa saat setelah ia melirik arlojinya.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Uhm, aku juga harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi."

"_Sore jaa_,Tetsuna!" pamit pria berkulit tan itu seraya menutup kaca mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Takdir kah?" gumam Kuroko ketika berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

**RnR**

Ditengah suasana sejuknya pagi di hari minggu seorang pria bersurai _dark blue_ tengah berjalan sambil terus bergumam kesal. Sepanjang langkah kakinya berjalan ia tak henti-hentinya mengutuki si wanita berambut merah jambu yang tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri, Satsuki. Bagaimana tidak, setelah pekarjaannya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini yang bisa dibilang cukup berat ia sangat ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur hingga tengah hari dan bermalas-malasan di rumah. Namun iblis merah jambu itu menghancurkan segala harapannya dengan menyuruhnya berbelanja dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang sibuk beres-beres rumah_. 'Lagi pula jalan-jalan di pagi hari itu sehat, Dai-chan.'_

"Tch— Satsuki itu." Rutuk Aomine sambil terus melangkah maju. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati sebuah lapangan basket tempat dimana ia biasanya menghabiskan waktunya dulu. Ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki dengan lincah mendrible bola oranye menuju ke ring diiringi dengan _nice shoot_ yang dilakukannya.

"Yo!" sapa Aomine seraya melangkah memasuki area lapangan untuk menghampiri bocah tersebut.

Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu tersenyum. "Paman!"

Aomine tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku lihat permainanmu barusan. _Nice shoot_, Yoichi."

Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran bagaimana paman bisa mengetahui namaku? Errr... mengingat aku ternyata belum memberitahukan namaku pada paman."

Aomine menyeringai, "Tentu saja aku tahu, makanya kamu jangan meremehkan paman ya, anak kecil." Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut bocah tersebut, membuatnya menggembungkan pipi jengkel.

"Atau jangan-jangan paman ini stalker ya? atau pengidap pedofilia yang menyukai anak laki-laki imut macem aku? Berarti paman homo. Hiiiiiy... serem." Ucap anak itu sambil bergidik ngeri.

_BLETAK!_

Sebuah kepalan tangan pun berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala anak tersebut. "_Ittai yo_." Rengeknya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"_Ne, wakatta yo_." masih memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Aomine terkekeh. "Mau temani paman? Nanti paman traktir deh." Yoichi –nama anak itu— menyipitkan matanya. _"Nande?"_

"Aku curiga paman sedang merayuku lalu menculikku dan meminta uang tebusan sejumlah 1 juta yen pada orang tuaku."

Empat siku pun mencul di kening pria berkulit tan tersebut. Ingin sekali ia kembali menjitak kepala anak menyebalkan di hadapannya itu.

"Aku bercanda, paman." Ucapnya diiringi tawa ringan. "Jadi kita mau kemana?" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah ikut saja."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang pria dewasa bertubuh kekar seperti paman rela keluar di hari libur hanya untuk berbelanja." Ucap Yoichi dengan nada sedikit meledek diiringi tawa, si orang yang diledeknya hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Tch— kau terlalu banyak bicara, anak kecil."

"Tehee—" sambil menjulurkan lidah di pinggir bibirnya.

"_Omatase!"_ seorang pelayan datang dengan membawakan nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan dua piring makanan.

"_Arigatou."_

"Eh? Yoichi?"

Manik _turquoise _si empunya nama menatap sosok pelayan tersebut, sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di bibir mungilnya. "Paman!"

Laki-laki itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok berkulit tan yang duduk di sisi lain meja tersebut. "Eh? Aomine, kah?"

Sedangkan Aomine hanya bisa diam tercengang dengan kejadian tersebut. Di benaknya terus bertanya-tanya siapa anak ini sebenarnya.

**TBC**

Yosh! Chapter 2 update!

Maaf telat banget, maklum saya mager ngetik. . /jduk

Niatnya sih nggak mau bikin nih FF banyak chapter, tapi liat aja deh kedepannya gimana. Selama masih ada yang respon saya bakal apdet terus. Errr... gak gitu juga sih, saya kan nulis cerita hanya untuk kepuasan diri semata. Hehe.

Thanks to psychoarea, UseMyImagination, NaRin RinRin, MinRisa91, takukai yang sudah review, follows dan fav ff ini. Oh ya, thanks juga buat para silent readers kalau ada. XD

Oke, bingung mau bacot apa lagi. yosh! Makasih buat yang udah mau baca apalagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu. owo /dor

See you next chapter!


End file.
